


The Wolf that Fell in Love with Little Red Cap

by Nanostin



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Little Red Riding Hood - Freeform, One Shot, fairy tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanostin/pseuds/Nanostin
Summary: Every day, the wolf watches Little Red Cap take the same path to visit her instructor of magic, and every day, he wishes that he could do more than just watch her from afar.





	The Wolf that Fell in Love with Little Red Cap

Hearing the sticks on the dirt crack in a certain way, the wolf-boy already knew whom the cause of the sound is. Having taken the same path every day, it was none other than Himiko Yumeno, whom the village has dubbed as “Little Red Cap” due to the red cape she wore every day, believing that it gives off a magical appearance. 

Himiko, just as always when she takes this path in the woods, is going to visit her instructor of magic.

Luring behind the bushes and making sure not to startle her from the smallest of sounds, the wolf watches her. Her plump lips are something that he finds cute, and same with her petite structure. Her beautiful, big yet angled brown eyes shine a red hue. She’s adorable, too adorable for someone her age; the people around her give her the same protection that one would give to a little kid.

The boy has a childish appearance as well, not that it matters, for people would only focus on his big ears and sharp teeth.

He wishes to talk to her, for her to get to know him just as well as he knows her, to hold her hand and to have her head rest against his chest and to comfort her when she cries, but if those wishes were ever able to come true at a time before, they’re now nothing but a fantasy, for the boy has done things that stripped his name, “Kokichi Oma”, and was given the title, “The Big Bad Wolf” as a replacement. With everyone seeing him as nothing more than bad, it doesn’t matter what good things he does, for the people will brush it aside.

He knows this, he’s sure he knows this, but yet, he still finds himself picking out the loveliest flowers that he could find for her, only to have them rot by the passing days he spends watching her but not having the courage to approach her.

He’s sure that even if he did muster up the courage to approach her, he'd be shot right at the spot by the two hunters that watch over her, Tenko and Kaito.

Hearing the joyful hum of the girl, Kokichi’s ears excitedly popped up. She seems extra happy today. Maybe today will be the day he walks up to her, maybe today will be the day he talks to her, maybe today- crack.

A mistake, Kokichi has made a mistake, he focused more on her humming and his hopeful thoughts that he forgot to watch his steps as to not make a sound. Himiko quickly turned her attention to the tall bushes, stopping her pace until she was completely still. Curiosity led her to want to know what is behind the bushes, but fear led her to not want to get too close. As she continued to stare at that spot, Kokichi was mentally scowling himself as he tried to not move a muscle.

‘You idiot, how could you do such a stupid mistake? If she looks now, she’ll believe that you’re preying upon her, and at best-’ his mental scowling came to a halt when a centipede scurried past him. He cuffed his mouth with the two of his hands, his hair and fur all jolting up. He held in any sounds of panic, but such an effort was at lost thanks to his long, straightened tail that hung its head up high.

“A wolf…?”

She caught him, and now he’s sure that she’s going to walk up to him, recognize him as the Big Bad Wolf, and shout for Kaito or Tenko; but she didn’t. Instead, Kokichi heard her tiny feet rapidly hit the ground, becoming fainter and fainter, until it was heard no more.

She ran away…she ran away, and now Kokichi could once again feel his heart beat at its normal pace.

As time past, spring has turned to summer; the leaves are greener and the rain is less frequent. But although the season has changed, Kokichi’s routine remains the same just as Himiko’s. Until that is, a particular day has struck, a rainy day where Himiko, instead of taking the usual path that she skips upon, ran through a shortcut. When Kokichi spotted her in her sudden change of path, he couldn’t tell if what was on her face were raindrops or tears.

Days pass by, and as they did, Kokichi hasn’t caught a sight of the girl in red, so when he did see her sitting down with her knees wrapped around her arms on a small grassy field covered with flowers on that one sunny day, he lit up greatly.

‘Why do they keep on pestering me about this? Master didn’t abandon me or anything, he’s been taken away by an evil sorcerer, so why do they keep on coming to me as if I’m in worse condition?’ as Himiko thought this, she lazily gazed down on the different types of flowers of yellow, purple, and white. She groaned, “Ugh, strolling through the woods is nothing but a pain! What was Kaito talking about when he said that this will ease my mind? It doesn’t at all!”

Hearing her voice, all of the positive energy that bounced around Kokichi’s body came to a halt. She sounded irritated and tired, and her eyes seem hazy with sadness, she brought out a depressing aura. Her cute smile is gone, her bright eyes that strongly twinkled is gone, and the glow of her adorable rosy cheeks is gone.

Seeing her like this made Kokichi feel a different kind of sadness than the one he’s grown familiar to of not being able to approach her, it’s a kind of sadness that pushes him to approach her, to stop focusing on himself and completely focus on her.

He doesn’t know what’s made her become the way she is, but this time, with the flowers that he’s been wanting to give her, the ones that still haven’t rotten, the Big Bad Wolf hesitantly walks up to Little Red Cap, and with a nervous yet warm smile, holds out the different types of flowers to her.

Her eyes pop up in surprise when she sees the flowers, and when she looked at the boy’s werewolf-like appearance, he swore he saw a glint of excitement in her eyes, but that glint quickly vanished when she noticed his unfamous distinguishable features.

“What big ears…and big eyes, and…big teeth...Tenk-” Himiko was about to shout for the hunters but abruptly stopped. She jumped up on her legs and for a moment, they stared at one another in silence, an intensity in the air, until she turned in the opposite direction from him and ran. Kokichi could do nothing but watch her go, flowers still in hand, wishing that he could at least wipe the dirt off her lovely red cape.

He knew that she’ll only run away, he’s sure he knew, but yet, his heart still aches knowing that she views him as a danger.

As the days swept by, he still kept the flowers that he held out to her, even though they have fully rot. He began to see the leaves turn warm colours of orange, yellow, and red, but he never saw the girl in red to match along with them.

And still, ever since that summer day, he wishes that if only he wasn’t the Big Bad Wolf and she wasn’t Little Red Cap, if only they were in another tale. If only he wasn't the antagonistic supreme leader and she wasn’t the good-hearted magician, if only they were in another life.

And still as the leaves fall from there branches, Himiko thinks back to that summer day with regretful wishes, such as how she wishes that she had stayed when he approached her, that she took the flowers he held out to her, that she put all the bad rumors she’s heard about him aside and recognize that he was trying to help her. 

Himiko wishes that she had tried to understand him before he went along with his plan, because despite how it seems that he’s nothing but bad, he helped her go on with her life, and gave up his own in order to let them keep theirs.

If only they were in another tale, another life, another fiction.


End file.
